Guild Wars 2: EBON
by TyrianUmbreon
Summary: With the world thrown into chaos by the elder dragons, the races of Tyria fought back. With Kralkatorrik, Charr, and now Mordremoth on their doorstep, the Ebon Vanguard are striking back. Kari will do whatever it takes to defend her home from these invaders. *This is my first story so please don't bash on me. I would appreciate constructive criticism to help me out. Thanks!*


The one thing Kari Tirk hadn't expected about the citizens from Divinity's Reach was that they were stuck up and poor. She knew there were going to be those stuck up nobles and poorer than dirt refugees, but not _this_ stuck up and _this_ dirt poor. She had hoped one of the nobles or ministers would hire her scouting skills, but none did. Some turned her down faster than an ausra could say 'bookah' when they heard she was from Ebonhawke.

Kari sighed as she walked by Minister Wi's mansion. When she came to the Reach about a year ago, she had set up a meeting with him, but the guards would not let her in. "Still looking for a job?" sneered one of the guards as she walked by. Kari stopped walking and turned to face him. He was only a bit older than she was, and had shaggy ginger hair. He wore shiny armor with the Ministry Guard insignia on it. She recognized him as one of the guards who refused to let her in. "Still standing there I see." Kari replied. "Doesn't take a smart person to do that job. I'd rather be jobless than stand around looking like an idiot all day."

The guardsman's face turned red. "Better than living in a place filled with elder dragon crap, charr and ogres!" Kari let out a small chuckle "Better than working for corrupt politicians, bandits, crazy prices, and centaurs on your doorstep." "Grr. Go away before I arrest yo-" the guardsman was cut off by Kari "For what? If I understand this city's laws, I'm not on Minister Wi's property, and nor and am I saying and/or doing anything treasonous. Like I'd be able to." With that she started to walk off again. "Hey! Get back here you bi-" The guard was cut off by the other one this time. "Stand down, James!" The guard's voice was stern to James. "Sorry miss, he's new." Kari just shrugged and walked away, listening to the older guard lecturing James.

Kari stepped into the Maiden's Whisper. She had spent most of her gold in the white stone tavern for a room. it was quite packed: most were the regular humans and norn, with a few new faces, asura and sylvari. She shifted her bag, and headed towards the stairs. "Kari!" called a voice from the crowd, almost drowned out by all of the other noise. She knew the voice and almost wanted to pretend she didn't hear his voice, but she strode over to the two man table where the voice came from. "I saved you a seat." Said the young man. Kari set her bag down and sat down across from him. "Do you want a drink? You looked parched." Kari shook her head "No thank you, Shaun." Shaun was a typical krytan in appearance: tan skin, short dark brown hair and black eyes. If Kari was a simple minded woman, she would of fallen for his muscular build, but she was not. "At least let me buy you a hot meal. It's not better than anything I could make, but it's good nevertheless." Her stomach began to grumble.

"I could go for some soup..."

"Than I'll buy you a bowl of soup."

"Thank you."

Shaun had flagged down a waitress and ordered their best soup. "How is it?" He asked as Kari ate some. She nodded and took another sip of tomato soup. "Good. A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn't be with a empty stomach. Or a job." She sighed "I blame a mixture of myself and the upper class citizens. I think I'll just..." Kari let her voice drop as she heard the door open. She looked to see who it was. It was a young man, with skin darker than Shaun's and black hair put into a was most likely of Elonan decent. The thing that made her unnerved was what he was wearing. It was black and gold armor. Ebon Vanguard commissioned. She knew it had something to do with recruiting.

The treaty between the charr and humans was still going on, but the Vanguard and the Sentinels had started to focus their attention on the two elder dragons plaguing Ascalon. "You think what?" Shawn asked. Kari snapped out of her thoughts and turned back to Shaun. The man moved from the doorway and leaned against the wall, watching the crowd. "I think that I'll go outside the city. Better chances for a scout like me, ya know? Or I might just join the Seraph." She started to eat her soup again. Shaun gave her a confused look. "I get going out to Queensdale, but joining the Seraph? You're not krytan. They don't pay well either." "I know, but they'd give me a roof over my head and at least enough money to get by." Kari dropped her spoon into her empty bowl with a small _clank_.

"Why not join the Ebon Vanguard?"

"I don't have enough gold to go back. if I did...well, we wouldn't be talking right now." Shaun ordered another beer. "I could never join the military. I'm not one for killing. I'd also be too far from home. I'm much happier being a chef." "Scouting's for me. I'm not the biggest on fighting, but I can fight if it's necessary." A waitress came by and gave Shaun his beer. "A necessary for charr and centaurs." he took a sip of the beer. "And those damned elder dragons."

"One down though."

"And one woken up." "Well," Kari stood up, grabbing her bag. "I'm going to hit the hay. Nobles tire you out." She left Shaun to his beer and went upstairs to her room. She opened her door, placed her bag on the table, took off her brown and green falconer's coat and boots, and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

There was a knock on the door that woke Kari up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She assumed she had slept an hour or two because the candles were still burning. She tucked her yellow blonde bangs behind her ear and got up. She walked over and opened the door, expecting some drunk norn or human going to attempt to flirt with her or something like that. She was shocked to see who it was.

It was the Ebon Vanguard solider.


End file.
